


Path Divided

by Optix



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optix/pseuds/Optix
Summary: All alone. Though souls surrounded him, Angel Dust felt all alone. Without Alastor in his life, Angel began to grow confused as to where his life should go from here-- and he's not the only one.
Kudos: 17





	Path Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, no, we ain't done yet. We got some more to redeem, folks! This story acts as the sequel to "Nothing to Do, Nothing to Hope". If you haven't read it, go check it out under my profile or on this link https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442293/chapters/61705156. I do hope you enjoy the first chapter to my latest work! And if you're following my Owl House fan fic, I apologize, I am still working on it and will have it uploaded tomorrow. I thank you all for your support, comments, likes, and everything that helps me write! As always, enjoy and stay tuned!

“The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward.”  
\- Steve Maraboli

When Reginald A. Fesseden made his debut appearance as a radio talk show host, the public became mesmerized immediately by this new invention. Never before had it been possible to hear a person speak from so far and never before had such a device been created, too. Long had society grown to consider the small device a method of science and invention rather than blaming sorcery for it. Fesseden was the first radio host and his broadcast helped share the gospel of Christ for the upcoming holiday. Ever since, the radio had grown in popularity to the point of modern era talk shows, music, and news reports. The three genres polluted the airwaves and the people loved every word that was heard. With the rise in popularity coming to early on, those who found themselves in the industry knew the uniqueness that would need to be had in order to push forward. Though his style was seen as eccentric, for reasons unknown at the time, Alastor had been one of the more popular hosts for his time, raking in listeners as the cannibalistic killer gave detailed descriptions about the latest killing in his area. Upon his arrival in Hell, the legacy continued on as the Radio Demon had continued his evening shows with whoever was found roaming the streets of the inferno. It mattered not how it was perceived, it was Hell, after all, but the publication of his killings were extreme and grotesque to the minor sinners of Hell. Night after night, the powerful Overlord broadcasted his killings to the entirety of Hell to strike fear into those who listened. A cruel and heinous being, Alastor had been certain of the impossibility for change and redemption. Yet, after so many years wandering the fiery depths, the Radio Demon had become the first successful soul to depart from the inferno and sent to eternity in Paradise, even if his paradise was the place he just left. However, the deed was done and fate had been changed. Now, the Radio Demon would spend the rest of his eternity above the clouds.

Back into the inferno, into the still recovering hotel, the change in atmosphere was noticeable to all who were simply driving by the building. The days prior had sparked something new and those who took notice knew not what to do with this information. Ever the kind soul she was, Charlie had stepped away from the hotel for the time being to focus on her family and rebuild the lost trust. Ever the protector, Vaggie went with her princess to ensure her safety, leaving. All three were present at the bar, glasses full of alcohol, one being full of water. However, the glasses remained untouched. The ice melted and spilling over, these souls were as lost as they were the day they arrived.  


“Any idea how long it’s been,” Husk asked.

“Four days, ten hours, thirty-four minutes, and eighteen seconds,” Nifty answered. “Nineteen… Twenty… Twenty-one…”

“Heh,” Angel scoffed. “Redemption, huh? Still kinda hard to believe that shit happened. That shit happened to Al of all people. Mr. ‘You fucked up in life, you get fucked up in the afterlife’.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect to end up here, but it happened, anyways,” Husk shrugged. “So what now? We start going to church or some shit? Oh, fuck, do I gotta quit drinking?”

“Nah, I just think you gotta cut back a bit, stud. Then again, it doesn’t hurt to be a little thirsty every now and then,” Angel winked, prompting an eye roll from Husk.

Similar to the manner of relationship Angel had with Alastor, the Spider Demon simply loved teasing Husk for a reaction. For the most part, Husk just groaned at whatever wordplay Angel Dust came up with. The most Angel had ever gotten out of the Cat Demon was annoyance for drinking the speciality beverages that took a process to make. Regardless, their relationship was not necessarily bad, but some room for improvement could be had. Yet, it felt off without another soul there. The dynamic had worked as such: Angel would do something outlandish, Husk would give his daily groan, and Alastor would be there to keep the Spider Demon in check before leaving, thus starting the process again. The absolute definition of insanity was the type of bond these three had with one another. However, the pattern was thrown out of order and only two remained. The creepy static in the air, the horrible puns, the charismatic look-- all were missed by his closest friends. Angel stared down at his drink and remembered the day Alastor left. Even if he was partially blinded by the holy pillar, Angel remembered Alastor’s face of anguish and sadness. He remembered the facade of a happy person he put on to make Alastor reassured that things would be alright. But things have never been the same ever since the Radio Demon left.

“Imma go to the roof for a bit,” Angel sighed. “Holla if you need anything, kitty!”

“Angel,” Husk called out as the Spider Demon walked away, prompting the damned soul to stop.

“I’m fine, Husk,” Angel answered prematurely. “I just… need some air, alright?”

Though not reassuring anyone, the words had to be taken at face value, even if the face was of sadness. Angel made his way to the elevator and went up to where it all began. The roof had not changed since the last time Angel came and that was how the Spider Demon wanted it to be. There was silence all around him, a rare feat in a chaotic landscape as such. However, Angel took the silence with serenity and walked over to the ledge he stood on before. This time, though, Angel stood before it rather than on it and only looked over the vast world he lived in now. The idea of escaping this place… was it what he really wanted? Yes, escaping here would provide a better life, but thinking of everything he built here, everything he had-- his friends, family, revelry-- it would be left behind for a kingdom of silver and warmth. A kingdom with Alastor in it. Perhaps it was easy for the former Radio Demon to leave. Nothing was offered here aside for a few laughs occasionally, maybe the Forgiven would be better off in a different place where he could actually be happy, Angel had thought. The Spider Demon looked upwards to the sky, staring past the barrier and to the distant place that loomed over that world. Angel sighed and leaned his back against the railing.

“Ya know, Al, I didn’t think any of this shit could happen. Still can’t believe it’s happening, too, but… God, it just seems surreal, ya know? I mean, I can leave this place, too! I can… be with you. But will I be happy? Here, I get to be myself and do what I want without anybody telling me ‘no’ or ‘behave’ or shit like that. I mean, yeah, you had a strange… appetite, putting it kindly, but you weren’t that bad. Me? Nah, I’m a troublemaker. I cause more shit for people than I do for myself, yeah? And… I think I deserve this more than you did, bambi,” Angel Dust sighed.

The Spider Demon pulled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth, but before lighting it, Angel began to remember where he had gotten the cigarettes. Valentino was infamous for praying upon the desperate and lowly. Sex workers, drug users-- all he targetted were people who had hit the lowest. In a place as such, it was a buffet for an abuser such as Valentino. Each field had a special weapon used on them. For the sex workers, Valentino’s speciality cigarettes kept them under check and made sure none spoke out of turn. It gave such a rush while giving Val the power he craved. This was not a drug, Angel reasoned, this was happiness! The joy he felt smoking it, the rush, the pleasure-- no drug had made him feel like it, so this was not a drug! The poor reasoning made Angel feel the need to smoke it even more, but… for what reason? The soul that had abused him for so long had been wiped from existence. Redemption is a possibility and he can join Alastor in the Silver City. Information like this would make anyone joyous, but… Angel continued to feel like before. His abuser being dead would not immediately better him. The fact that redemption is possible took away the one person he truly cared for. What if all this was further punishment for himself? Had this life finally broken his psyche? Angel Dust removed the cigarette from his mouth and just held it in his lower hand, crumbling slightly against the railing and holding himself.

A heart breaker is what Angel had been notoriously good at. Being paid to have sex was one thing. The client had cash, they had a pass. However, there were times when some would get clingy or some soul on the street would try romancing the worker. But all were met with a harsh, strong, sometimes loaded ‘no’. Love was the last thing that was on his mind, especially when he worked for Valentino. Yet, when Alastor offered him a chance at changing, Angel felt something different than before. The fact that he had waited so long to realize feelings irritated him as much as his supposed confession. Kissing the departing Forgiven was cowardly, Angel thought, and pathetic. Not to mention unwarranted, Angel began to reason that maybe Alastor had grown to hate him for doing something like that. It would make sense. Why wouldn’t he? Why wouldn’t anyone?

The longer he sat in his pity, the longer it took him to realize that he was not alone on that roof anymore. Fearing the worst, Husk had left the bar under the charge of Niffty, stating to not clean the glasses until he drank from them. The feeling was seen across Angel’s face and it was shared with the bartender. Though their past was a mess, putting it kindly, Husk held some admiration and respect to the style of Alastor. With the fact that he had lost someone he knew, Husk had been hurting as bad as the other residents, but could tell that Angel had been even more affected by the loss. After leaving his post, the Cat Demon followed Angel up the roof and saw the troubled demon sitting against the railing. It seemed his presence had gone unnoticed and Husk silently made his way over to the Spider Demon and sat beside him, not trying to touch him, but just sat there in silence. When Angel’s lower left hand fell to the side and brushed against something soft and furry, it prompted a yelp from the soul and he jumped where he sat, raising his arms up slightly before they all fell back down.

“J-Jesus, Husk,” Angel sighed. “Fuck, you really snuck up on me, huh? Gotta get you a bell. After I get you a collar of course.”

Angel Dust teased the Cat Demon, but no response was given from the latter who only sat there in silence. It began to grow awkward the longer the silence stayed and Angel thought about leaving, but Husk finally spoke to Angel.

“I miss him, too,” Husk confessed. “That little bastard was a pain in the ass and he was tricky. But, fuck, he was never unfair with his friends. You know, there was this one time I found myself caught up with some fuckers who didn’t like me knowing numbers and shit. Tried to fuck me up with crowbars and bats. Yeah, they would’ve done a fucking good job, too. Ten on one with that shit, I would’ve gotten my skull bashed in easily. But… somehow Al found out about it and came in, spilling guts and removing limbs with ease. Afterwards, he came to me and checked to see if I was alright. Kinda hard to answer him with blood on his lips, but I knew he wouldn’t do that shit for someone he saw as a servant or something like that. Even if he denied it, that bastard cared for those he liked. Maybe that’s why he helped you the most.”

Angel looked towards Husk with sadness. Then, a tear fell from one eye. Then another rolled down his other. It wasn’t long before he began to cry, wiping at his eyes to stop it. No one had shown any emotion around him and whenever someone did, Husk rarely gave the right response. Yet, now, it was clear that there was only one action to do. The Cat Demon stood from his spot and walked over to Angel, kneeling back down and gently wrapping his arms around the Spider Demon who, in turn, did the same with Husk. Life was a ride of good and bad. Alastor managed to be the best of both to these poor damned souls. Now, without him, both Angel and Husk were at an impasse as to where their lives should become.


End file.
